


On a Naked Blade

by misura



Category: Black Cat
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creed shows off his new sword. Train is unimpressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Naked Blade

"By using my chi, I can manipulate its size any way I desire," Creed said.

Train shrugged, looking unimpressed.

"Short and slim. Does that meet with the approval of this new you, Train? This Sweeper facade of yours?"

Train shrugged, again.

"Or shall I make it long and thick? Big enough to make even you moan? I think the old you would have preferred that. Does he still exist somewhere within you, Train?"

Train shrugged a third time. If the goal was to frustrate Creed, Sven judged it was working nicely. Unfortunately, he was less than convinced that a frustrated Creed would be any less dangerous than one who was merely generally unhinged. 

"Has no one ever told you it's not about size, Creed? It's about what you can do with it."

Creed threw back his head and laughed. It was not a particularly reassuring or sane sound.

"Why don't you come and find out? Join me, Train. Join me, and I'll show you what I have learned these past years. I believe you may be impressed."

Creed's grin, Sven decided, was no marked improvement over his laugh. Less noisy, perhaps, but still.

 

("They're talking about Creed's sword, right?" Rinslet asked. "The imagine blade?")

(Sven glanced at Eve, who was watching with a bland expression on her face. "I sure hope so.")

("Oh." Rinslet flushed slightly. "So you think Creed can really ... ?")

("Trying very hard not to think about it.")


End file.
